Moonlight Love
by MarinitaHyuuga
Summary: He s different from us, but I am like you" He pushed her to the wall and pressed his body, feeling every part of her. And the black changed to red.
1. The old book

**Moonlight Love**

**Hellooo this is my new fic, ****hope u like it !!**

Across the centuries catastrophes have happened, and extraordinary events that have marked the history of the humanity and powerful beings with special skills who have lived among humans.

These beings have lived in constant war for years, battles for the power and territory.

Terrible massacres between clans and species only for demonstrating superiority and the irresistible lust of blood.

These are Vampires and Wolf Men.

Clans almost extinct, only some of them have survived, the strongest, the chosen ones.

The alliances are very small, and the danger every day approaches more.

A mythical battle that will decide the future of the species, all of them are in danger.

The technology won't be enough to stop this war, vampires and wolf men will demonstrate what specie is the most powerful.

The new generations will be the managers of fighting, and to demonstrate loyalty to his race.

There is imminent the innocent blood that will draw.

But in the middle of so many blood and evilness, there will arise new bows, bows as strong as the love and the friendship, and will be the hope of all.

Beings who will fight for love and for a different future.

The revenge is coming and many secrets will be revealed.

So many ways will cross and will mark them forever.

Haruno, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Sabaku no, Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara.

The ancient hatred between the species will try to break unions.

But exists something slightly stronger than the hatred and that will create a new race superior, the evolution.

The most powerful clans will take a great surprise, they don't know what waits for them.

The children's will pay the mistakes of the parents.

**Please Review**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Just another day

**Moonlight Love**

**Hii everyone!!**

**Please review, I need constructive critic**

**Last chapter**

The revenge is coming and many secrets will be revealed.

So many ways will cross and will mark them forever.

Haruno, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara.

The ancient hatred between the species will try to break unions.

But exists something slightly stronger than the hatred and that will create a new race superior, the evolution.

The most powerful clans will take a great surprise, they don't know what waits for them.

The children's will pay the mistakes of the parents.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"This is crap"

A pretty girl was saying, while she was looking incredulous at her aunt.

"Don't talk like that Sakura, this was written many years ago and they are prophecies"

A pretty and elegant blond woman with honey eyes was scolding her niece and drinking a glass of sake.

"Oh! come on Tsunade, we have lived in peace for so much time, you won't believe what an old man wrote, and here in New York lives a lot of weird people but no beasts "

Sakura Haruno a 17-year-old pretty girl, pink long hair up to the waist and green emerald eyes, thin and with an enviable body, beautiful legs and perfect curves.

Her face was angelic and a very deep look.

"Its late I have to go, I have cheerleader practice bye"

She gave Tsunade a quick kiss and went out the mansion riding to school in her silver Lamborghini.

"They are no beasts Sakura, they are so much like us"

She said to herself, and gave a sad sigh

"All this is wrong you know it"

A black hair said standing in the door

"It is written, we are vampires Shizune and they are different is nothing we can change"

She gave her a sad smile and gave a sip to her glass.

"You still miss him "

Shizune said with concern look.

"Don't be ridiculous that was long time ago, we were very young and was a mistake nothing more than that"

An uncomfortable silence was formed in the room, after a few minutes someone knocked in the room.

"Yes, what do you need"

Said Tsunade to the maid

"Tsunade Sama, Orochimaru Sama is waiting for you"

* * *

**In Saint Vincent High School .**

"You are late to the practice forehead, really you have a problem with the time"

A pretty blonde girl was waiting to her friend in the parking.

"Yeah yeah I know pig, but I'm still the best of the team"

Said smiling to her friend .

"Yes yes miss wonderful, and modest"

"Hey Ino whats in your shirt, and whats that smell?"

Sakura asked with a frown

"Oh is nothing, really forehead"

A very nervous Ino was triying to avoid Sakuras gaze

"Pig"

A morderous voice came from Sakura

"Ok ok ok, I have sex with a fucking hot guy and then I bite him just a little one, but trust me I didn´t kill him" said Ino with a small smile

"Just be careful Pig, you are like a sister to me and I dont want nephews yet"

A little laugh escaped from Sakura

"Oh my God don´t say it forehead, you know I always take care"  
She embraced Sakura, and she gave Ino a small smile, she didn´t like how people speak about her fiend and was worried about Ino sleeping with so many men.

"Well lets go to the practice"

And with that both girls entered to the gym


	3. Hospital

Across the centuries catastrophes have happened, and extraordinary events that have marked the history of the humanity and powerful beings with special skills who have lived among humans

**Moonlight Love**

**In another very distant place, ****London, England in a private hospital of the Sabaku No family , a great scandal was heard**.

"Dattebayo, who did this??, I'll kick his ass"

A very hyperactive blonde was screaming inside the hospital.

"Shut up Naruto you are not helping,"

An angry blonde girl in 4 pony tails was saying to him while walking in circles desperate .

"Te- temari , please calm down Kankuro Its going to be fine, how you feel?"

A cute girl with pearl eyes was trying to calm her friend.

"Im fine Hinata, its just I couldn't do anything I just faint like a weak little girl"

Both Hinata and Naruto embraced her.

"But you are nothing like that, why you faint?"

Asked Naruto with a small smile

" I don't know I cant remember, but isn't fair poor kanky"

"He look for it, he is always annoying the people and making troubles these are the consequences of his acts"

A cold voice came from behind, a sexy redhead men was standing next the door.

"How can you say that he's our brother Gaara, I was there and this guys started first"

A very angry Temari was shouting him,

"Stop the drama he is fine,"

A cold and serious voice com from a tall nsexy men with muscular body, and long brown hair, standing next Gaara.

"Ne-neji, sh she is just worried"

The girl smile shyly to the guy but he just send her a cold glance.

"Neji kun its right stop the noise"

Said the girl standing next to Neji with a cynical smile.

"Shut up Tenten, and what the hell are you doing here,"

A very pissed Temari was walking towards the brown hair girl.

"I'm with Neji kun, you are so cranky today, isn't my fault that your brother is a stupid and couldn't win a fight"

"You asked for this bitch, don't ever talk about my brother"

She said and took her fan ready to attack, but a very serious neji raised the tone of his voice.

"It's enough, you don't have anything to do here Tenten, leave"

"But Neji I"

The girl look to her crush with lovely eyes.

"Don't make me repeat"

He said no even looking at her.

And with that Tenten turn around and leave the place.

"If someone put that slut in front of me again I promise I'll kick her fat ass"

She said with a frown, Naruto and Hinata just laugh and Neji and Gaara ignored the blonde woman.

After awhile of waiting there, the door was opened and Baki went out with the doctor Kitaki

"Kankuro its fine, you can enter the room he will wake up in a few minutes"

Doctor said

While the others were with Kankuro, Baki went out to make a call.

"The guys who attacked Kankuro wasn't humans, we need a urgent meeting Jiraiya"


	4. Meetings

Across the centuries catastrophes have happened, and extraordinary events that have marked the history of the humanity and powerful beings with special skills who have lived among humans

**Moonlight Love**

**Helloo again!!**

**Thanks 4 the reviewss!!**

**Last chapter**

**"**Kankuro its fine, you can enter the room he will wake up in a few minutes"

Doctor said

While the others were with Kankuro, Baki went out to make a call.

"The guys who attacked Kankuro wasn't humans, we need a urgent meeting Jiraiya"

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The same day a few hours later in a mansion in London**

"You are sure Baki"

There was asking a man of mature age and pearl eyes

"Kankuro is very strong, not even 10 human beings might have hurt him like that and the first damage was mental, someone use an ocular technique"

"You know that the only ones with this kind of technique are the Hyuugas and Uchihas"

"I know Hiashi that's why I summon this meeting"

The atmosphere was tense.

"I could have done it, don't forget my Sharingan"

Was saying a sarcastic man of silver hair

"Don't joke Kakashi, this is serious"

Hiashi was pissed and didn't like jokes in that moment.

"Someone of them attacked Kankuro, the point is what we will do"

Said Kakashi of silver while was closing his small orange book

"It's imminent, we will have to talk with them"

Jiraiya said with rough voice and distant look, Kakashi please arrange a meeting soon as possible.

And with that the meeting end and everyone let the place, only Kakashi and Jiraiya stayed in the room.

"You are sure of this Jiraiya"

He asked with curiosity in the eyes

"The things must continue like now, and if I must see her to avoid a war, I will do it"

"Well with your permission I got to go, I have many things to do, it wont be easy to contact her"

And he disappear in a cloud of smoke.

**In New York in Haruno´s mansion **

"What do you want?"

The blonde was receiving with not very good face at the snake men

"What kind of modals are these Tsunade, you shouldn't receive your friends this way"

"I am not in the mood Orochimaru what do you want?"

The Uchiha´s will come tomorrow in the evening from his trip and it would be good to organize a dinner, it was a lot of time and let's don't forget that it is the strongest clan at this moment, we must not stay badly"

"Ok take charge of it, I got to go I have things to do"

"Goodbye Tsunade say hi to my little Sakura"

And with that he disappear.

(Bastard) Tsunade thought

**Please Review,**


	5. Welcome Sasuke

Across the centuries catastrophes have happened, and extraordinary events that have marked the history of the humanity and powerful beings with special skills who have lived among humans

**Moonlight Love**

**Hi again!!**

**I really didn't like this chapter please review**

**Thanks**

**It was a lovely day in New York, the weather was fantastic and everything was right.**

**In Harunos Mansion**

"Sakura wake up, It's 1:00 pm"

Shizune was trying to wake a very sleepy girl.

"mm five minutes more please"

A very sleepy sakura was rolling in her bed.

"Ok just 5 minutes"

And with that she leave the sleepy beauty.

The day passed calmly and in the Haruno´s mansion the servants were arranging the dinner romm for the guests.

Meanwhile Ino and Sakura were in the kitchen with Shizune and Hana (Kiba´s sister) .

"Why does everyone make a lot of scandal, they went away just one year, isn't so much"

Said Sakura with a boring face.

Sakura was dressed in a pretty black dress straples up to the knee and black sandals, the hair was taking it in a high tail, and was bringing a bit of mascara, and lip gloss.

"Uchihas love parties, and me too"

Was saying a very exciting Ino that also was looking very pretty in a short garment of suspenders blue that combining with her eyes.

"Well girls time to go to the dinner and have fun"

The always optimist Hana said to a very happy Ino and a boring Sakura.

Every important families were there to gave the Uchihas the welcome.

Haruno, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Aburame.

The dinner room was really nice decorate and the people were enjoying very much.

"Look those who have just come"

A 24-year-old attractive man of long black hair and black eyes was greeting cordialy the people.

Itachi first-born Uchiha and behind him his young brother 19-year-old Sasuke, also handsome, sexy black eyes and penetrating look all the women were melting for him.

On having entered to the room Sasuke watched the persons without interest, but his sight fix in the pretty pink hair girl .

With perverted look he watch every part of her, damn she was beautiful.

Sasuke went towards the cherry blossom.

"Look who is coming forehead"

"Yeah right isn't a god Ino it's just a boy""

"Oh dear that's why you don´t have a boyfriend"

A vein drop in Sakura´s.

"Hey"

Sasuke said it with his sensual look

"Hi Sasuke kun how are you?"

Ino answered with a flirtatious look and sexy voice

"Hmp"

It was his only response, and his glance centred in the pink hair girl.

"I´ll go for a drink bye"

And Ino went away without care the killer looks from Sakura .

"How are you Sasuke?"

She asked without looking him.

"Well, but not so much as you"

He answered approaching more of the necessary .

Inner Sakura: damned uchiha it´s so sexy

Sakura: you again

Inner Sakura: since you don´t put yourself in action with the boys I have to help

Sakura: what the hell is so close, damn sasuke

Inner Sakura: he likes us obviously, always but you are so silly that you didn't realize Sakura: I swear one more step and I will kick his pretty face

Inner sakura: That's why we will never have boyfriend

"Sakura are you ok, I am speaking to you and you don't answer"

"Sorry is just I remembered something"

Inner Sakura: You sound so Idiot

Sakura: Shut up

"Hey Saku here is so much noise, we can go to a more private place to talk"

He said the last in extremely sexy voice that made Inner Sakura faint

" Forget it, Im not interest, and if you excuse me I have better things to do"

Sasuke frown and took her arm

"Nobody rejects me Saku"

Sakura smiled sarcastically and sent a innocent look

"A sorry Sasuke kun but I just do it, and by the way don't call me Saku"

And she leave with a victorious face.

"Looks like she left you little brother "

"Shut up Itachi"

Sasuke leave with a frown in his handsome features.

"I always take what I want Sakura, and you are the chosen"

He said to himself and went looking for the impertinent girl.


	6. The call phone

Across the centuries catastrophes have happened, and extraordinary events that have marked the history of the humanity and powerful beings with special skills who have lived among humans

**Moonlight Love**

**Hello !!**

**New chapter :)**

**New York, Haruno****´s Mansion**

"Tsunade please wakes up"

A very worried shizune was trying to wake up Tsunade without very much success

"I am tired and have a hang over, don't bother"

"You have an important call"

"mmm people can wait, my hangover no"

"This can't wait"

"Shizune do what, and leave"

She was saying while wrapping up herself up to the head

"Is Kakashi san"

Shizune said the name in a very slow whisper.

In a second Tsunade got up and her pupils dilated and frown.

"Is this a joke right Shizune?"

A very pissed Tsunade gave a assassin look.

"Please Tsunae he's waiting in the line 4, take"

And she gave her the telephone

"I will take the call in my office"

In Tsunade office the atmosphere was tense.

"Shizune bring me sake, and don't let anyone in"

"Yes Tsunade"

And with that she leaves the room.

"What do you want Kakashi"

Her voice was serene and serious.

"Not even a hello Tsunade, it's been a while"

The other voice from the phone was mocking.

"You shouldn't call you know that, we have a deal"

"And you break it"

The other voice change to one serious.

And Kakshi explain the happened.

After a few minutes Tsunade went out the room to the kitchen.

"Where is my sake"

"Oh sorry I was going to yo"

But she didn´t let her finished she took the glass and drank it rapidly, her gaze was lost in her thoughts and she was pale, she turn and started walking without looking to Shizune.

"Arrange a meeting for tomorrow afternoon in the private penthouse of the company, I want extreme safety, I need the best taking care of the place, and fast, this is serious Shizune I don't want any mistakes"

A very confused Shizune nodded without understand anything.

She stopped and turn to se her friend, and with a fake smile she announced.

"Tomorrow the wolf men and vampires we will meet again"

**Thanks 4 the reviews!!**

**I'm really appreciate them**


	7. Chronicles

Across the centuries catastrophes have happened, and extraordinary events that have marked the history of the humanity and powerful beings with special skills who have lived among humans

**Moonlight Love**

**Hi againn!!**

**Review plis!**

* * *

From the ancient age there have beings with extraordinary abilities, and with the passage of time and the mixture of some races, these skills have disappeared and others have evolve in amazing powers.

These families called clans, with the passage of time have tried to preserve their power, secrets and forbidden spells.

Some clans keep their secrets in very ancient parchments with mortal traps for people who try to steal them.

And on the other hand others have sealed in distant places where nobody will find them.

But there are other ones who keep the most powerful forbidden secrets in the skin, a divine and evil seal so powerful that can preserve the life, and destroy millions in one second.

Nobody knows what these beings are capable of do, only those that have fought know the skills of their enemy.

Someone wrote a book with the skill of every clan, but nobody has seen it ever.

That could be a lie or a mortal weapon for the one who posses it.

Super strength

Mental assaults

Super maximum speed

Metamorphosis

Hypnosis

Illusions

Regeneration

Nobody knows which one of skills these beings possess, maybe all of them.

Their immortality has a weak point, vampires and men wolf, the two more powerful beings of this world, and at the same time so fragile.

You only have to stabs their hearts.

Their death is slow and painful.

In their last seconds of life their screams are the most terrible thing that someone could heard, an horrible pain, it is the revenge of all the innocent beings who died and suffered through the fault of these beings.

The whole blood that was taken from the bodies of innocents makes them burn in pain, like fire inside the body.

You will wonder how can I know this, I assure that isn't fantasy, its real.

My father devoted himself to search these diabolical creatures and died murdering two of them, I saw this creatures in their last seconds of life.

Be careful they live among us, nobody is safe with this creatures in our world.


	8. Family pride

Across the centuries catastrophes have happened, and extraordinary events that have marked the history of the humanity and powerful beings with special skills who have lived among humans

**Moonlight Love**

**Reviews plis!!**

**London, England**

In a luxurious mansion in London, Jiraiya was seat reading document, and in a cloud of smoke appeared a kakashi .

"It´s done, tomorrow it´s the meeting, I already contact the private plane, in 2 hours we depart to America, Hiashi and Baki already know and in a few moments I will advise Kurenai and Asuma .

"Thank you very much Kakashi"

The look of Jiraiya was showing curiosity

"You want to know what I talk with her"

He asked with mischievousness

"You are wrong,"

And while the silver hair was preparing to go out of the office he dedicated a last smile to Jiraiya

"She still having the sexy voice"

And disappeared in another cloud of smoke

Damned Kakashi the other men murmured.

**Hospital**

"You can go now Kankuro, just take it easy, don't force your body"

The doctor was giving the last warns to the boy.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, don't do such a drama"

"Well you just can drink alcohol for at least a weak, and take your daily dose of blood, ah I almost forget and nothing of rough sex for a week"

"What are you kidding me"

A very angry Kankuro was yelling the doctor

"Oh brother sorry for u"

Temari was laughing

"Don't laugh of my agony, this is hard you know every girl that I know wants to do it with me, what can I do"

"Yeah yeah keep dreaming looser"

"Stop de noise it's time to go Baki said he wanted to talk with us"

The sexy redhead said with his cold gaze.

Few minutes later in Sabaku No Mansion

"Welcome Kankuro, how do you feel?"

Baki said hugging his nephew .

"So dramatic I'm fine, but if I see this guys again I´ll promise I´ll drink the whole blood of their body, nobody do this to Sabaku No Kankuro"

The last thing said it in a very serious tone .

"This is why I need to talk with you kids please Temari, Gaara, Kankuro sit down.

You know that we had an alliance with those who did this, and this assault will not stay without punishment, I will not allow that anybody try to damage to my family"

A very angry Baki was saying to the boys.

When Temari listened Baki's words listened to Temari's eyes filled with tears but she contained them, in Kankuro's face a small smile was formed, and in the inexpressive face of Gaara a shine of pride was formed in his eyes.

"This is why I need you Kankuro and Temari, you can identify the attackers"

"I will do it Baki"

"Me too"

Both brothers agreed.


	9. Her song

Across the centuries catastrophes have happened, and extraordinary events that have marked the history of the humanity and powerful beings with special skills who have lived among humans

**Moonlight Love**

**"Bleeding Love"**

Just for you.

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

Sakura Haruno


	10. There we go New York

**Moonlight Love**

**Hi !!**

**Thanks 4 the Reviews!!**

* * *

**In London a**** young men was talking with his uncle **

"Neji, this is an important subject and like future leader of the clan I want you to be informed about the situation, please get ready, the others are waiting for us"

Neji nodded and leave the room to prepare his things.

**In other place in London**

"Yes vacations dattebayo"

The blond hyperactive one was saying very excited

"They are not vacations Naruto, this is serious, I don't want problems, understand"

"Yes yes Jiraiya, I'll be good believe it"

**The same day in New York **

"How can you didn't tell us before"

A very angry Itachi was arguing with Tsunade

"You don´t have right to question me, it was necessary, one of ours apparently attacked a Sabaku No"

" This meeting is important Itachi, don't act like a child"

Said Orochimaru with a very serious expression

"But the point is, who attacked?"

Tsume Inuzuka matriarch of the Inuzuka clan asked.

"You know this could be bad to our clans"

Inoichi Yamanaka leader of Yamanaka clan said.

"One more thing, don't tell the boys anything"

Said the snake men.

"They have the right to know we can't keep this kind of things like secrets"

Shibi Aburame said with quiet voice.

"I agree with Orochimaru, it's better to keep the things like now"

"But the flame of youth burns in them, we must tell them"

Guess who, Maito Gai said with his special pose

"Nobody will say anything"

And with these last words Tsunade finished the meeting.

**That**** night**

"Yess someone told me that the best Ramen in the world it's in New York dattebayo"

The very excited blonde was screaming in the plane.

"Shut up baka, we want to sleep"

A very pissed Neji was sending murderous glance to his friend.

"Nee Kakashi sensei, how is New York?"

But there was no response because everybody was sleeping.

"Ne boring people"

**In New York**

"The face of that guy was priceless; we kick the hell of his ass yeah, oh and the girl was so hot"

A blonde guy was saying to his redhead friend.

"Sasuke"

"Hmp "

"Hey men what are you thinking"

"Nothing"

But in his mind was the image of certain pink hair girl.

**Haruno´s Mansion**

"No Ino, that movie again, I have seen her like 100 times and it's very girly "

A group of boys were deciding which move see

"Hey I like it"

"I agree with Kiba, we saw her too many times"

Sino said.

"Sorry but it's my turn to choose, so sit down and watch"

The blonde girl said.

"Hey Pinki don't tell me you want to see this crap?"

"Whatever you want guys, Its fine for me"

The pink hair girl said with boring face.

"Everything you want my cherry blossom, I'll see Romeo and Juliet for you"

"Ok ok Lee but sit down"

**2 hours late****r**

" Oh it's so romantic"

Said Ino with anime tears.

"Oh come on pig this it's so cliché, in real life this things don't happen"

"You said that because you have never been in love forehead"

"Yeah yeah whatever"


	11. Uncle Orochi!

**Moonlight Love**

**Hi again :)**

**I hope u like the chapter!!**

**Review plis!!**

* * *

**New York**

It was a beautiful day in the city; in Haruno´s mansion everybody had woken up very early for the very important events of the day.

The house was surrounded by Anbus and maximum safety.

One newly woken up Sakura was going down for the long stairs with face of dream and the mark of the pillow in her face.

"Good morning"

She greeted to both women.

"Afternoon Sakura, is 2:00 pm you sleep like a baby"

Said a very smiling Shizune.

"Ups sorry"

The childish pink hair girl said with a hand in the head.

"Today we have a meeting with all the members of the council and we will be out of home the whole day"

"And why are so many anbus?"

Asked the half sleep girl.

"Just for security Sakura"

The blonde answered cutting and serious

"Very well Shizune time to go, bye Sakura"

The blonde turn and said to one of the Anbu in a quiet voice.

"Don´t leave her alone, understand"

The Anbu nodded meanwhile Sakura was watching the whole scene without understanding anything.

"How is my favourite niece?"

A male voice in front the door said .

"Uncle Orochi"

Sakura jump in the arms of Orochimaru and gave him a bear hug.

Since Sakura parents died when she was very young, Orochimaru had taken care of her like a father.

Tsunade only saw the scene with a frown, she didn't like the relation between her niece and the snake men, and she didn't trust him.

He had never care for anyone and was strange the way he care for the pink hair girl.

"Isn't time for this Orochimaru lets go"

The snake man only said goodbye to her niece.

When they were outside, he sends her arrogant look to the blonde woman.

"There's no hurries Tsunade, you act like if you want to see someone special"

**In other place in New York **

"We are ready Jiraiya"

Said the powerless Hyuuga Hiashi.


	12. In the mall

**Moonlight Love**

**New Chapter**

**Please Review!!**

**New York**

A group of boys apparently foreign was walking for the streets of NY

"Time to ramen, pleaseeee"

"We have just eaten Naruto kun"

The shyly girl said.

"Please"

He was saying with anime tears t

Neji wasn't in the mood to hear his friend noisy voice..

"I want to buy some clothes"

The blonde girl was saying happily

"You two are troublesome"

Said the always bored Shikamaru.

"I m hungry too, lets eat BBQ"

And in this moment the Neji´s vein exploit

"One more word, and I'll kill both of you"

Said the handsome and annoyed chocolate hair men.

"Ey ey Hinata why is Neji so grumpy today, more than usual dattebayo?"

Asked the fox boy approaching to the Hyuuga who was red like tomato

"I don't know Naruto kun, but he's like that since this morning when he spoke with my dad "

_Flashback_

"_You said that I must know everything about our clans and their clans"_

"_I know Neji but in this moment I can't say anymore"_

"_Not even the names of these clans, they are enemy's, we must know"_

"_Sorry but I can't, not in this moment"_

"Yeah here we are, wait for me Ramen"

Yelled the fox boy.

And everyone entered the mall.

**In other place in the same city.**

"Oh come on pig, I'm tired"

A pretty pink hair girl was leaned down in bed with her pyjamas.

"Forehead you are a fucking slack, stand up and get dress, Kiba, Lee and Shino are waiting us in the mall"

A not very convinced Sakura was looking her friend with sleepy eyes, she gave a sigh, it knew that Ino would take her out even using the force.

"Ok Ok just let me take a shower, and please go to the kitchen and bring me some blood I'm so thirsty"

"We can eat later forehead and mush fresher blood"

Ino said the last thing in a sullen tone and evil look.

**1 hour later**

In the mall three 19 year old sexy boys were walking along the shops and all the women were melting seen them.

"Oh god did you see the redhead"

" Ohh please go out with me"

"I love you"

"Marry me"

"Troublesome woman's"

Shikamaru said calmly

"hmp"

**Meanwhile in other place in the mall**

"Old man give me 10 plates of ramen"

The hyperactive blond was screaming around the whole place.

"Naruto kun please calm down"

"Hey men shut up"

Avery pissed of Kiba yelled to the hyperactive blond

"Hey who you think you are dog boy"

The childish blond answered and then turned around to a very ashamed Hinata.

"Oh how do you call me?!"

"Kiba sit down we don't want problems"

Said the always quiet Shino

"Kiba the flame of youth burns in us isn't necessary fight with these defenseless beings"

"Sht up Lee"

A moment of silence was done and Kiba frown and looked at Akamuro and he barked.

"You are right Akamaru"

Shino turned to looked his friend '

"What happen?"

Smells very weird isn't human being

"You are right I can smell it too"

Said Shino, and both boys looked serious.

Both men turn to see but there was just a couple of boys.

"Hey guys"

A pretty blonde said in front of them

"Hello my beautiful ladies"

Said Lee who wasn't paying attention to his two other friends.

(most be the smell of the girls, Kiba and Shino thought)

"Hey"

Said Sakura while caressing Akamaru in the head.

"What with your faces?"

Asked the pink hair girl

"Nothing pinky just thought that we had smelt something strange, but they're only you"

"Well let's go guys; the movie is going to start, the last one pays"

Said the pink hair girl and started running.

"Pinky don't run the floor is wetted"

Said Kiba walking towards her with Akamaru.

"Yeah yeah mean boy you don't want to payyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ahhhhhhhhhhh"

Sakura was on the verge of falling down and hit the floor, but the blow never came because two strong arms held her.


	13. Sakura chan

**Moonlight Love**

**Hello everyone!!**

**Thanks for read my fic**

**I need reviews please!!**

Last Chapter

Sakura was on the verge of falling down and hit the floor, but the blow never came because two strong arms held her.

* * *

**New York**

"Are you alright"

Said the man who was holding her.

"Oh yeah thanks"

And when she turns around to see the face of the man who saved her from a strong blow

She saw a blonde handsome men with blue crystal eyes.

"Sorry I didn't see you"

Said with innocent voice.

"Don't worry it was my fault, I'm fine"

Sakura answered in a sweet way she didn't know why but this boy was special.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Haruno Sakura"

Said the pink hair girl with a smile.

"Ey you!! don't touch my beautiful cherry blossom or I will."

"Lee please don't be rude he helped her"

Said Ino sending a sexy glance to the blonde who just blushed.

"Hi I'm Yamanaka Ino and your name sweet heart?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Said the boy blushing even more.

"Hey Naruto your ramen is already here"

Temari said while was approaching the boys

"Who are they Naruto?"

" Sakura and Ino I just meet them"

"Hello girls Im Temari"

"Hi nice to meet you"

Said both girls

Temari was looking behind both girls and a blush covered her cheeks.

Ino realized what was happening and turn to the guys.

"Kiba, Shino, Lee she's Temari"

"Hello my name is Rock Lee and you are a beautiful lady in your eyes I can see the flame of the youth"

Everyone sweatdroped .

"He´s always like that"

Said Sakura to the blonde hair girl and she just smile.

"Aburame Shino"

And he made a small reverence to the blonde.

"Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru"

Said the dark hair man with a sexy smile introducing himself and his dog.

The blonde nodded and blushed.

"Hey come and eat with us"

Said a very enthusiastic Naruto.

"Well the movie already started, and we don't have nothing to do, what do you think guys?"

Asked Kiba.

Everybody agreed and went to the table.

"Hey meet guys meet our new friends Sakura chan, Ino, Shino, Lee and dog boy"

Said the blonde with his childish smile

"What did you just said?"

A pissed of Kiba asked with a little veint in the head.

"I'm Joking men this is Kiba…the dog boy"

And everybody laugh.

"Hi mi name is Akimichi Chouji"

A robust men said.

"I'm Sabaku No Kankuro"

And sent a flirtatious glance to Sakura who just blinked.

"Hi hinata hy yugaa"

Said the girl blushing.

While the others were talking Sakura was absent-minded

"Sakura chan are you ok?"

The girl returned to the reality for the words of the boy

"Yes it's just that your names sound very familiar but I can't remember why"

"Honey we are from the most important and rich families in Europe, If you go out with me I promise to treat you like a princess"

Said in an arrogant voice and sent another sexy glance

"Kankuro don't annoy Sakura chan or I'll tell her what the doctor said to you"

Said the blonde.

"Shut up Naruto"

Now Kankuro was extremely red.

Sakura was looking the whole scene without understanding anything .

"Sakura chan"

"Eh"

"Can I call you like that?"

Asked in a very innocent voice the blond.

"Of course"

Answered the pink hair girl smiling.

They continued chatting and Naruto eating a lot of ramen.

Meanwhile the others were talking, Sakura excuses herself and went to the restroom and started trembling and sweating, and her face become extremely pale.

"O god Sakura"

A very worried Ino entered the restroom.

"Sorry Sakura I forgot about the blood, take"

And she extended her wrist.

"Thanks Ino"

And Sakura pull out her fangs and buried them in Ino´s wrist.

Minutes later Sakura started to feel better, the trembling and sweating were already gone.

"I hate this"

Said the pink hair girl in a slow voice.

"What are you talking honey?"

Asked Ino .

"I hate not be able to eat food, it look so delicious"

The blonde smiled her

"But at least we can drink alcohol"

"Yeah and that's why the 90 of or specie are alcoholic"

She answered in a sarcastic tone.

The girls returned from the restroom and said goodbye to her new friends.

And they agreed in meet next day to show them the city.

* * *

"This is boring can we go now?"

Said the shadow master

3 boys were in car shop

"I am enjoying the silence Shikamaru, when we go back nobody will be able to be quiet"

The genius of the Huyyga clan said

They went out from the shop to look for his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura and the others were in the parking.

"Do you feel better my cherry bloossom"

"Yes Lee I'm fine"

"Are you sure pinky?"

"Yes Kiba, please don't worry guys"

The 3 boys said goodbye and leaved.

"What are you looking for Sakura?"

Asked Ino while was opening the car .

"My cell phone, I think I leave it with Naruto and the others"

"Lets go for it forehead"

And the girls returned to the mall

* * *

"This guys are very nice, dont you think that?"

The blonde girl said

"Of course sister you didn't stop seen the dog boy"

"Shut up Kankuro, you are idiot"

"Look a cell phone , and pink"

Said Chouji

"It must be from Sakura chan"

The blond fox said

"Ey boys where have you been?"

Asked Temari

"Buying"

"Who is this cell phone?"

Asked the shadow master

"Sakura chan"

Said the blond still with ramen in the mouth

"Sakura?"

Neji raised eyebrow and took the cell phone

"Yes a new friend dattebayo"

* * *

"Hey forehead they are still there come on"

Said Ino to Sakura while they were approaching

* * *

"We aren't here to make friends Naruto, this isn't a pleasure trip, and by the way what kind of loser uses a pink cell phone"

An arrogant Huyyga said.

"The kind of loser who can kick your fucking ass idiot"

Said a very annoyed voice from behind.

"Oh my god, she is so dead"


	14. Pearls vs Emeralds

**Moonlight Love**

**hELLO :)**

**I like this chapter!!**

**Please Review!!****

* * *

**

**Last chapter**

"We aren't here to make friends Naruto, this isn't a pleasure trip, and by the way what kind of loser uses a pink cell phone"

An arrogant Huyyga said.

"The kind of loser who can kick your fucking ass idiot"

Said a very annoyed voice from behind.

"Oh my god, she is so dead"

* * *

**Neji´s POV**

Neji frown after heard the sudden fit.

Nobody can speak like that to the genius of the Huyyga clan not even the most powerful men in the world and much less a girl, he thought, and he would give her a good lesson.

When he turned to see the owner of the voice something unexpected happened.

Neji Hyuuga the powerful and handsome men and future leader of one of the most important clans in the world remained without words in front of a petite girl.

He couldn't move his lips and for some reason his glance got lost in the beautiful face of the girl.

He watched her carefully her soft and creamy skin like a little doll, her lips so pink and thin, he have never seen such beautiful woman.

He didn't like the pink, but he had to admitted she looked like angel with that colour.

But when he saw her eyes his heart started beating fast so fast that he could hear it.

Two precious emeralds were watching him with annoyance and indignation but in the bottom of those eyes he found innocence and sweetness, in one second something inside him broke.

He wanted to stop looking at her, but his body wasn't listening his orders.

He was Hyuuga Neji he could kill her in any moment if he wanted, but no, he just was staring at her like a complete idiot.

**Sakura´s POV**

A very annoyed Sakura was in front the back of the guy who had just insulted her good taste in colour and called her loser.

What's the matter with the pink? Asked to herself.

Inner: well is for little girls

Sakura: go away, I'm busy

Inner: ok just for now

She just could only see the back of the guy and his long chocolate hair

So girly with that hair.

Inner: I think is sexy

Sakura: WTF you again,

Inner: so grumpy

Sakura: I'll give 2 seconds to go away

Inner: ok ok bye

She was going to continue insulting the man but when he turned around.

Her voice made a weird sound like a growl, oh god this guy was really handsome, his skin white like the snow a little blush covered her cheeks, but when she saw his eyes the blush covered all her face, two beautiful pearls were watching her with a serious glance, she felt like he was seeing her soul, a unknown feeling crossed her entire body and that made her give a step back.

**END OF POV´S**

* * *

All their were watching the scene with confusion, nobody knew what was happening in the mind of both boys.

Neji recovered the composure quickly, fist of all was his man's pride .

When he realized that the girl moved back, he smiled arrogantly.

"A woman shouldn't speak in that way, well kids either"

Neji´s said the last words and smirked, those words brought a very pissed of Sakura to reality.

Sakura: bastard

Inner: he call us kid!!

Inner: kick his white ass!!

Sakura: oh no I have a better idea

"It's obvious that you know everything about women since you are one, with your pretty long hair and your girly face,"

She smirked .


	15. Just a game?

**Moonlight Love**

**Hi everyone **

**I need constructive criticism **

**Please Review**

**Last Chapter**

Neji recovered the composure quickly, fist of all was his man's pride .

When he realized that the girl moved back, he smiled arrogantly.

"A woman shouldn't speak in that way, well kids either"

Neji´s said the last words and smirked, those words brought a very pissed of Sakura to reality.

"It's obvious that you know everything about women since you are one, with your pretty long hair and your girly face,"

She smirked .

"I´ll call you girly men"

* * *

For the second time in the day the pink hair girl had left him without words, the truth is he loved his hair and always took care of it, but this was a family tradition just that.

"You know what give, this isn't funny anymore, give me my cell phone and I promise I won't bother you anymore"

Said Sakura with so much confidence

"Yes but first you must apologize"

Neji smirked.

Now was the time to teach the girl good manners.

"Oh buddy not in a million of years"

The silly fight that they had begun soon had turned into a game for the pink hair girl.

"And there they go again"

Said Ino

"Troublesome people"

Said the boring Shikamaru

"Hi I hadn't see you before, I am Ino and you?"

The blonde was said in her sexy tone

Shikamaru watched the girl and smirked, this would be troublesome he thought.

"Nara Shikamaru"

Another flirt game began.

The tension in the atmosphere increased with the arrival of a new person. .

And when one was going to give the return to go away

"Neji Kun here you are, I have been looking for you for all the place"

Was saying a woman of shrill voice.

Neji didn't answer, all his attention was in Sakura , Tenten turned and saw the object of Neji´s attention, and when she saw the beautiful girl in front of him, the jealousy invaded her.

"Who you are you and why are you doing with my boyfriend?"

Asked the brown hair woman with a bit of jealousy in the voice.

What the hell, this woman is really crazy.

Avery angry Neji was in the verge of the insanity.

First he have spend the whole day with the noise fox boy, then a pink hair girl call him girly man, and now the crazy Tenten was annoying him and telling the people that they have a kind of relationship.

"I´m.Haru..."

Neji interrupted her.

"I'm nothing yours Tenten and much less your boyfriend"

Said to Tenten with a hard look and cold voice

After the arrival of the new girl Sakura started feeling uncomfortable and decided that her little game was over, and was the moment to leave.

With a small smile Sakura took Ino´s arm and turn to Naruto and the others.

"Goodbye boys we have to go, but don't forget tomorrow we will show you the city"

Naruto and the others nodded.

"Of course Sakura chan, I'll call you tomorrow believe it"

"Bye Shika, nice to meet you"

Said the blonde and wrinkled .

Both girl were going to turn away but a voice stopped.

"You aren't going to ask me for your cell?"

Asked the handsome men

"I already did,"

Said a very amused Sakura.

"Take it, it's yours"

Neji took delicately her arm and stopped the girl and gave her the cell phone; they all remained amazed he hates the physical contact with the persons and now he was touching a girl.

"Thanks grumpy"

She said in a small smile and childish tone.

And for the third time in the day the pink hair girl left him with out words, but now for that damn pretty smile.

* * *

"You liked this guy isn't it?" the blonde asked

"Of course not pig"

"I know you very well forehead and you hadn't spend more then 2 minutes with this guy if you wasn't interested"

"Oh come on pig I was just having fun seeing his angry face"

"You are a liar, a very bad liar forehead"

"Actually pig, it was his blood smelt delicious "


	16. Memories

**Moonlight Love**

**Review!!**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_In a big garden a little 7 year old blonde was playing with her 6 year old pink hair friend they were cutting flowers __and doing wreaths._

"_Look Sakura this ones are like the colour of your hair"_

_The little girl was showing a bunch of flowers to her friend._

"_They are beautiful Ino"_

"_Sakura look who is coming, Is Sasuke kun"_

_Said the very excited blonde._

_A 8-year-old boy with hands in his pockets was walking towards the girls._

"_Hello Sasuke kun"_

_Said the blonde._

_But the black hair boy ignore her and went to the pink hair girl._

"_Hello Sakura" _

"_Hi Sasuke looks what Ino did for you"_

_Said the pink hair and the blond show him a small arrangement of flowers _

_Sasuke frown and throw the flowers to the floor._

_The small blonde started to cry and ran to the house.._

"_Why did you do that Sasuke?" _

_Yelled the angry pink hair girl _

"_I don't like Ino she is annoying"_

_Said the raven boy_

"_She isn't, she is my best friend"_

_The girl said while was getting up to go with her friend. _

"_Don't go"_

_But she ignored him._

"_Sakura please"_

_She gave a sigh_

"_Ok but promise me that you will apologize to Ino" _

_The boy gave a growl and Sakura smiled, she knew Sasuke was cold but in the inside was a good boy._

"_I have something for you" _

_He took out of his pocket a little white box and gave it to the girl._

_Sakura opened the box quickly she adored the gifts, her eyes shine and a big smiled drew her face._

"_Thanks Sasuke is very pretty"_

_And he hug him and he blushed and smiled._

_In the box was a beautiful white gold necklace with the Uchiha __emblem._

"_Hey Sasuke but it is the emblem of your family, just the members of your clan have this things, isn't wrong that you give me this?"_

_The innocent girl asked._

_Sasuke blushed and placed the necklace in her neck._

"_No, because one day you will marry me"_

_**8 years later**_

"_Why did you do that to Hiro"_

_Said a very angry Ino, meanwhile Sakura was sobbing in her arms._

"_Hmp"_

_Said without much interest._

"_You are a fucking bastard come on and fight with someone like you"_

_A very pissed of Kiba yelled to the black hair boy._

"_Are you sure you want to fight with me Kiba"_

_Said the arrogant boy approaching to him._

"_You don't scare me Uchiha"_

"_We will see it"_

_Both boys paced in battle position, the battle was going to begin, but Sakura took Kiba arm._

"_Please don't do it,"_

_Said with slow voice_

"_This bastard sent Hiro to hospital, I'll give him a lesson"_

"_Please don't, people is watching us" _

_She said and then started crying again and he embraced her._

_Sasuke saw the __scene and his eyes changed from black to red scarlet._

"_Don't touch her bastard, this __is why Hiro is at the hospital, because he dared to touch what its mine"_

"_I am not yours and I__ will never be"_

_Sakura´s voice was full of hate and sadness_

"_That's not your decision anymore Sakura, actually it never wasn't"_


	17. the metting ends

**Hellooo again !!**

**Sorry for the lateness**

**I need inspiration**

**(i dont like this chapter very much)**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeee give me reviewssss!!**

**I don´t know if i must continue the story please tell me**

**In other place**

"We don't know anything about this assault"

A very serious blonde woman was saying loudly.

A very furious Baki was raising the voice

"We know that they were you for the blows of Kankuro"

"We are not responsible, this could be anyone"

A very cynic Orochimaru said with a sinister smile

Hiashi, Jiraya and the others got up annoyed.

Both sides got up with the fangs and the nails of out

"The meeting ends"

A serious Kakashi said

Both sides looked with eyes of sadness and others with eyes of ire and moved back.

Jiraiya rolled over with annoyed face .

"If any incident like this happen again, your clan will be the guilty and will suffer the consequences"

Jiraiya said.

"Don't threaten me Jiraiya, isn't convenient for you"

The blonde woman said, looking to the eyes at the white hair man with a nostalgic look.

And with that Jiraiya departed from the place with the others.

* * *

Outside the building

"You still loving her"

Said Kakashi

"I know"

Said Jiraiya

* * *

**The next day**

"Good morning Sakura"

"Hey"

Said a very slept girl who was going down for the stairs

"And what you did yesterday "

The blonde asked drinking her sake in the dining room

"We went to the mall and found a few very pretty and foreign boys"

Said the pink hair girl smilingly

"Ah well, take care with the foreigners Sakura they just want entertainment just that"

The blonde woman said with amusement in her voice.

"And which is the name of the boys Sakura?"

"Mmmm , Neji and Naruto i think"

Said the sleepy girl


	18. His song

**"Apologize"**  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say...

That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!

I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new.  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

Hyuuga Neji


End file.
